El Proyecto de los Vencedores
by Hueto
Summary: Antes de Katniss y Peeta, setenta y tres niños ganaron los Juegos del Hambre. Algunos fueron brutales. Otros inteligentes. Algunos tuvieron suerte. Y otros pocos incluso eran casi decentes. Estas son sus historias. Éste es el Proyecto de los Vencedores.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de Oisin55:**

 **Si estás familiarizado con mis dos novelas anteriores The Lumberjack and the Tree-elf (El elfo y el leñador) y Fall Into the River (Entra al río), sabrás que tengo una ligera fascinación con los Vencedores en los libros de Suzanne Collins. Mientras ella se enfoca en la historia de Katniss, y en menor grado Peeta y Haymitch, mi trabajo se enfoca en expandir la historia de los setenta y un campeones anteriores. Mi esperanza es que expanda el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre de tal forma que los motive a ver las vidas y las caras detrás de los nombres que aparecen tan poco en la trilogía y también para incentivar a que más personas se sienten y escriban ellos mismos.**

 **No soy, por supuesto, Suzanne Collins. Todo mi trabajo es desde el corazón de un fan y no comercial. Sólo estoy jugando en la caja de arena que Collins construyó. Mi trabajo no está hecho para tomarse como canon. Sólo fanon. Porque aparentemente ésa es una palabra.**

 **Con eso dicho, todo aquí está sometido a revisión si tengo mejores ideas.**

 **Con todo, espero que disfruten...**

 **El Proyecto de los Vencedores.**

Johanna Mason:

—Bueno, yo creo que es una idea maravillosa —dice Annie. Se quita el largo cabello castaño de la cara y le sonríe a los presentes.

—Seguro que sí —digo. Aviento mi hacha en el aire y la atrapo sin a penas verla. Pruebo el filo sólo para seguir con el teatrito.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Annie entrecierra los ojos enojada— molestarás al bebé.

Ruedo los ojos y no me molesto en recordarle que el pequeño cachorro ni siquiera está en el cuarto. Probablemente se lanzaría a la puerta presa del pánico gritando que le han vuelto a quitar a su hijo, los Juegos o el Capitolio. Es un milagro que la hayan persuadido dejar a un voluntario a cargo de él para venir a ésta reunión.

Espero que sea Gale.

Beetee está necio en el tema de medicina del cerebro, como si un experto en tecnología supiera algo de psicología humana. Lo vuelvo un zumbido en mi cabeza y camino hacia la ventana. Corro un poco las cortinas y me encuentro con el Capitolio, reluciendo bajo el sol de verano. Las torres de acero plateadas se ciernen sobre mí, menos que antes, pero aún imponen. Los domos dorados y coloridas ventanas han sido casi todas reemplazadas, los cráteres rellenados y por supuesto, los cuerpos removidos. Paylor ha hecho un buen trabajo engañando a la gente, como si todo fuera normal de nuevo.

Los Vencedores no nos tragamos el cuento. Los Juegos han terminado, pero no existe la normalidad. No para nosotros.

Es la vista de la población del Capitolio en el centro de la ciudad, vestidos con sedas y plumas, hablando, riendo, comprando y respirando como si lo merecieran lo que me hace alejarme de la ventana y volver a la conversación.

—... todo para eso —está diciendo Connor— Sé que Blight tuvo acceso a la Biblioteca Nacional antes del Vasallaje. Me dijo que había libros sobre todos y cada uno de los temas que puedan pensar escondidos ahí. No debería ser difícil encontrar algunos sobre la historia de Panem y el inicio de los Juegos. Algunos antiguos Vencedores incluso tenían diarios que guardaron ahí después de morir.

—¿No deberías estar muerto? —pregunto a mi compañero Vencedor del distrito— Coin dijo que sólo había siete de nosotros. Yo, Cresta, el Panadero, la Raíz comestible, Higiene Dental, el Bar de dos patas y Voltio.

—Lo que Coin no sabía no le hizo daño. Ni a mi —agrega Connor pasando una mano por el muñón de su brazo derecho.

—En la útlima reunión con Alma Coin los distritos estaban en desorden. Las comunicaciones eran nulas, la infraestructura colapsada y nadie viajaba por tierra. Un gran numero de Vencedores se escondieron como pudieron una vez iniciada la revolución, ya sea del Capitolio o del régimen de Coin. Hemos encontrado ocho sobrevivientes hasta ahora. —dice Beetee aclarándose la garganta.

—Y supongo que crees que es una idea fantástica —le gruño, cruzándome de brazos.

—Por supuesto —Beetee levanta una ceja—. La preservación del pasado, especialmente de las atrocidades del pasado es necesaria para asegurar un futuro más brillante para las siguientes generaciones.

—Tus siguientes generaciones querrás decir —digo—. No sé qué es tan especial acerca de engendrar prole a diestra y siniestra.

Annie sonríe. —Me pregunto si Gale piensa lo mismo —murmura.

Realmente odio cuando no está en villa loca.

—El punto es que ayuda —dice Peeta, hablando por primera vez desde que propuso la idea—, le ha ayudado muchísimo a Katniss. Está cazando y cantando de nuevo. Habla por teléfono y contesta sus cartas. Incluso ha viajado fuera del distrito, a los funerales y a ver a su madre.

—¡Hurra! Hagamos que Paylor le de otra medalla —digo.

—El libro ha hecho mucho bien. No sólo para ella. Para mí. Para Haymitch. Para todos los que han contribuído quiero pensar.

No puedo exactamente discutir con eso, habiendo puesto las imágenes de Blight y Jason en el dichoso libro yo misma. Me consuelo lanzando el hacha a la pared de caoba y me siento desilusionada cuando nadie brinca.

—Así que haremos un libro. Por nosotros —dice Connor— Una página mínimo de cada Vencedor.

—Ellos lo merecen —asiente Peeta— Nadie nunca gana los Juegos del Hambre. No de verdad. Hemos honrado a los caídos pero a veces es igual de importante recordar a los que han tenido que sobrevivir, los que hemos sido forzados a continuar viviendo. Sólo fui campeón por un año. El Vasallaje es cuando los conocí, pero han sido amigos por años, han reído juntos, se han apoyado, han bebido, se han aliado, peleado... Necesito su ayuda. De todos.

—¿Así que ahí está ella eh? —pregunto señalando con mi cabeza a la figura que se ha recargado en la puerta —. ¿Dónde estabas?

Los ojos de Enobaria se posan en mí.

—No te incumbe Mason. Si estamos honrando a los Vencedores de mi distrito quiero ser parte de ello.

—También yo—dice Connor— Por Blight. Y Vera. Y Jules.

—Y Yo —dice Beetee—. Wiress lo merece. También Circe, Mitt y los demás.

—Por Finnick —dice Annie —, y Cerulea. Y Mags, bendita sea.

—Por Katniss —dice Peeta— para cuando esté lista.

Hay una larga pausa y todos voltean a verme.

—Bien —digo al fin— Bien. Por... por todos. Espero que tengas un libro lo suficientemente grande Mellark. Ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar.

—El lugar más lógico sería por el principio claro —dice Beetee —. Los primeros Juegos del Hambre.

—El primer Profesional —los dientes de Enobaria destellan en el sol—. El primer Vencedor.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 **Esta historia no es mía. Es una traducción de "The Victor's Project" del maravilloso autor Oisin55. Pueden encontrar tanto a la historia como a su autor en mis favoritos o pueden mandarme un PM y con gusto les paso el link.**

 **Espero como él que disfruten de ésta historia y de las otras dos de su autoría que estoy traduciendo porque a mí su fanon me atrapó al instante y por ello intento que llegue a más gente. Un abrazo gigante e ilusionado de reviews.**

 **H**


	2. Ahenobarbus

Lo primero que Ahenobarbus notó fue el sol.

Lo cegó por un momento. Después de casi cuarenta y ocho horas en las catacumbas bajo la arena, los rayos del sol de verano al medio día eran duros y quemaban la piel. Cerró los ojos e intentó no perder en sentido del equilibrio mientras la plataforma lo elevaba al renovado Estadio de los Juegos del Hambre.

La segunda cosa que notó fueron los vítores.

Abrió los ojos un poco, flashes de colores danzaron en las orillas de su vista. En el espacio de un latido sus pupilas se contrajeron y por su cuerpo corrió una ola masiva de adrenalina. Todo se movía más lento de lo normal, los colores eran más claros, frescos, más nítidos. Podía ver las perlas de sudor en las cejas de otros tributos, ver cada encrespamiento de labio, cada gruñido y cada puño tembloroso de la enardecida multitud a su al rededor.

Este era el momento. Es para lo que se estuvo preparando. Y en cuanto su plataforma dejó de moverse, Ahenobarbus Romero no estaba seguro si estaba listo.

 _«Concéntrate»_ pensó _«El primer paso es evaluar el terreno de batalla. Es tu más grande enemigo y tu mejor aliado»_

No había mucho terreno para empezar, su pedestal estaba en un bloque plano de tierra. Cincuenta yardas en todas direcciones lo separaban del final de la arena. Nada más. Sin rocas, sin obstáculos, sin nada que usar como cubierta. Sólo arena. Y pétalos de rosas y guirnaldas de flores de las celebraciones y desfiles que Ahenobarbus escuchó por horas desde las catacumbas.

Se encontraba en un círculo con veintitrés otros tributos. En el centro, habían puesto armas desperdigadas, rogando ser usadas. Armas viejas, arcaicas, de las que sólo se veían en el Museo de Historia Americana antes de que los rebeldes lo volaran en pedazos. El concepto tras ellas no era difícil de entender. Levántese por el mando y golpee al otro chico con la punta filosa.

Paredes plateadas se alzan cinco metros hacia arriba al rededor de la arena, manteniendo a todos dentro. Más arriba de las paredes las gradas están llenas de Capitolenses. Debe de haber cien mil de ellos como mínimo, comiendo, bebiendo y gritando. Todos con sus más ostentosos vestuarios, que habían sido una de las causas de la rebelión, evidencia del exceso grosero del Capitolio. Ropa que había sido destruida cuando el Ocho hizo explotar sus fábricas y que había sido la causante de tantas otras muertes cuando el Capitolio los obligó a trabajar día y noche hasta reconstruirlas. Es Distrito Tres tampoco la había pasado muy bien, o eso le habían dicho a Ahenobarbus.

 _«Mantén la cabeza en el momento Nobi»_ Se recordó a sí mismo. _«Después del campo, concéntrate en tus enemigos»_

Los enemigos de Ahenobarbus estaban con él en el círculo, veintitrés temblorosos y llorones niños. Tenía que ser uno de los mayores. Todos vestidos en blancas túnicas y sandalias. Blanco sacramental, el estilista que lo visitó había dicho. Para recordarles sus pecados. Nobi sospechaba que era más bien para que se notara mucho más la sangre.

Consideró intentar encontrar a Cassia por un momento, y desistió. La chica que había venido con él al Capitolio era dulce a su manera. Fiera e iracunda también. A Nobi le gustaba eso en una chica. Le había gustado cuando Cassia subió al escenario cuando llamaron su nombre y le hizo un gesto obsceno a la cámara, le había gustado cuando insultó al bufón escolta que el Capitolio había nombrado para llevarlos a las catacumbas y especialmente le había gustado cuando había entrado a la celda que compartían bajo la arena y se había quitado el vestido púrpura y le había pedido que la hiciera sentir como una amante, una vez, antes de que terminara la noche. No dijo su nombre cuando terminó. A él no le importó.

—¿Qué se siente ser la primera chica en dormir con un Vencedor? —le había susurrado en la oreja.

Ella lo había golpeado, también eso le gustó.

Pero todo aquello estaba en el pasado. Era la nieta de rebeldes. Su padre era un héroe de guerra. Quizás el Capitolio habría disfrutado verlos aliarse para acabar con los demás pero el único consejo de su padre había sido terminar con ella lo antes posible.

Si tan sólo supieras papá.

El resto de los tributos no valían nada. Todos habían esperado que la arena estuviera llena de hijos de rebeldes, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban muertos o en prisión y ése no era el punto. Los Juegos no estaban hechos para castigar sólo a los que pelearon. Estaban diseñados para castigar a aquellos que no hicieron nada, la neutralidad era traición.

La excepción estaba frente a él. Jon Undersee ignoraba a la multitud, a la arena, a los otros tributos. No miró por un segundo a la pila de armas frente a él a pesar de que Ahenobarbus sabía que Jon era el único otro tributo que tendría la habilidad de usarlas. Undersee tenía ojos sólo para su hermana que estaba dos tributos a la derecha de Ahenobarbus. Había escuchado que Jon había escapado al Doce después de la destrucción del Trece y que Ryla había ido a prisión con su madre en el Cinco. Esta era la primera vez que se veían desde que se firmó el Tratado de Traición seis meses antes. Dudaba que alguien creyera que ambos habían sido cosechado para los primeros Juegos del Hambre considerando quiénes eran.

Considerando quiénes eran sus padres.

Las trompetas sonaron desde altavoces escondidos. Ahenobarbus intentó concentrarse en las armas frente a él, queriendo escoger la que podría usar con mayor facilidad pero no podía dejar de mirar al palco presidencial donde las luces y los fuegos artificiales iluminaban al Presidente Lucius y su esposa y ministros.

—Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos —decía. Como siempre, su voz sonaba como una avalancha de rocas. Al menos así es como su mamá lo había descrito una vez—. ¡Bienvenidos a los primeros Juegos del Hambre! Hace a penas un año atrás, nuestra nación quedó reducida a escombros. Traidores y rebeldes estuvieron a punto de triunfar en su afán de destruir todo lo que hemos intentado lograr con tanto trabajo. ¡Pero a través de juicios, sufrimiento y la indiscutible victoria hemos prevalecido! ¡Los valientes y osados hemos triunfado! ¡Panem hoy, Panem por siempre!

La multitud rugió. Ahenobarbus sintió el pecho inflado de orgullo. Su distrito había sido el más leal. Estaba entre los valientes y osados.

»Y para recordarle a los distritos las consecuencias de la traición, hemos establecido este concurso de coraje y sacrificio. Los tributos ante ustedes han sido seleccionados para representar a sus casas y sus familias. Tributos, los honramos y bebemos ante su valentía.

Mil copas de cristal se elevaron al cielo.

»Al Vencedor le esperan riquezas y una vida sin necesidades, como una representación de nuestra compasión y piedad. Y ahora señoras y señores... ¡Que empiecen los primeros Juegos del Hambre!

El Presidente Lucius levantó y dejó caer un pañuelo. El rugido de la audiencia parecía detener el pañuelo en su sitio por un momento, y después planeó, se desvió y cayó a la polvorosa tierra. Al momento en que la tocó comenzó la cuenta atrás en los altavoces.

 _Sesenta. Cincuenta y nueve. Cincuenta y ocho._

Ahenobarbus estaba listo. Tenía que estar listo. Lo habían elegido a él. Era su deber. Esto era todo por él.

 _Cuarenta y ocho. Cuarenta y siete. Cuarenta y seis._

—¿Sabes por qué te escogieron verdad? —preguntó su padre al entrar él en el Palacio de Justicia. Ahenobarbus había sacudido la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No lo entiendo. Yo peleé, peleé por ellos. Peleé por Panem. Peleé por ti

—Niño. Eres tan estúpido como tu madre.

Ahenobarbus había contraído la cara de dolor. Su madre fue desleal, si. Traidora, rebelde, necia. Pero jamás había sido estúpida. Incluso cuando su esposo le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le quitó la vida, jamás fue estúpida. Simplemente había tomado la decisión equivocada.

Ahenobarbus lo había visto. Sabía que él nunca haría lo mismo.

 _Treinta y cinco. Treinta y cuatro. Treinta y tres._

—¿Realmente crees que el Capitolio va a dejar que un niño rebelde salga de la arena como Vencedor? ¿Puedes imaginar al presidente dejando a un Carrell, a un Undersee o un Remington viviendo lujosamente el resto de sus vidas? ¿Crees que a ésos pavo reales inflados les va a hacer gracia festejar a un mocoso llorica del Distrito Seis o el Ocho? ¡Piensa un poco chico! El primer Vencedor tiene que ser perfecto. Necesitaban a alguien especial, alguien bravo y letal, alguien que se vea como un campeón. Sobretodo, necesitaban a alguien leal.

Ahenobarbus había asentido. El era lea. Y bravo también, nadie podía decir que no lo era, no después de haber tomado parte en el escuadrón que había retomado la fortaleza en la montaña. Y fue entrenado en combate. Desde que el Capitolio había anunciado que los hombres y mujeres del Distrito Dos eran elegibles para enlistarse en la nueva fuerza militar, Nobi había entrenado para el día en que usaría el blanco de los Agentes de Paz.

Todo había cambiado cuando su nombre había salido de la urna. Después de todo lo que había pasado, a Ahenobarbus se le había olvidado que tenía dieciocho. Se había sentido como un hombre por tanto tiempo.

 _Quince. Catroce. Trece_

Su padre había caminado hacia él, puesto sus manos en sus hombros y besado su cabeza. El único beso que recuerda haber recibido del hombre.

—Te escogieron hijo —el héroe del Distrito Dos había susurrado—. Haz que me sienta orgulloso.

Lo haré padre. Haré que todo el distrito se sienta orgulloso.

 _Tres. Dos. Uno._

El gong sonó.

Todos los sentidos e instintos le rugieron a Ahenobarbus que corriera, tomara un arma y comenzara a pelear, pero los guardó en un lugar bajo su estómago. Su padre le había taladrado este pensamiento durante la rebelión: A menos que tengas el elemento de la sorpresa, siempre deja que tu enemigo ataque primero. El que hace el primer movimiento comete el primer error.

El grito de la multitud se apagaba mientras los Capitolinos se daban cuenta que nadie estaba jugando su juego. Todos los tributos se quedaron en sus plataformas. Muchos lloraban, algunos con gritos incluídos. Undersee le gritaba algo a su hermana que se perdió en el sonido de otras tantas voces.

Los dedos de Ahenobarbus picaban. Ese machete estaba a veinte yardas de él. Tan cerca. Llegaría ahí antes que nadie más.

 _Espera, sólo espera._

—Si atacas primero serás el primer objetivo —le había dicho su padre—. Todo tu entrenamiento no servirá de mucho si trece adolescentes llenos de terror te saltan encima. Deja que algunos se golpeen primero.

Excepto que nadie estaba golpeando a nadie. Todavía. Los minutos pasaron y la muchedumbre comenzaba a hartarse y a abuchear. Ahenobarbus miró de reojo al Presidente Lucius. El hombre estaba sentado bebiendo vino, al parecer totalmente en calma.

Una de las niñas gritó. Su aguda vocecilla envió una ola de histeria y pronto la mayoría de las niñas y muchos chicos gritaban y clamaban. La audiencia reía.

Y aún así nadie se movió.

Por un momento, Ahenobarbus se preguntó qué pasaría si todos se negaran a jugar. Si todos los tributos se sentaran y se negaran a pelear. ¿Comenzaría el Capitolio a balacearlos? ¿A hacer volar las minas debajo de ellos?

Nunca lo supo. Hubo un flash de rojo y blanco a su derecha al moverse Ryla como una flecha.

La rebelde del Cinco llegó a la mitad de la arena, tomó una lanza y una hoz. Todos en la multitud festejaron mientras corría hacia otro tributo, deseosos de ver sangre, de ver batallas, de venganza. Pero Ryla sólo tenía ojos para su hermano al saltar a su lado, dándole la hoz y quedando espalda con espalda.

No era lo que la gente quería ver pero era suficiente.

Uno de los chicos saltó. Ryla sólo quería llegar con su hermano pero el niño rubio del Distrito Seis finalmente se quebró y tomó su propia lanza. Soltó un grito enloquecido y atacó con ella al único tributo que reconoció. La audiencia ahogó un grito y vitoreó mientras la lanza atravesó el estómago de la niña del Seis y una flor roja nacía en su túnica. Su compañero de distrito gritó aún más fuerte al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Una pistola sonó desde arriba. La primera muerte.

La tensión se rompió. Los tributos saltaron de sus platos, algunos corriendo a las paredes plateadas, otros intentando coger un arma.

 _Está pasando. En realidad está pasando._

Era hora.

Ahenobarbus saltó de su pedestal y corrió hacia las armas. Tomó el machete y encaró a sus oponentes. Había tributos en todas direcciones intentando huir de los demás y encontrándose con peleas inesperadas. Los chicos del 1 y el 5 peleaban con espadas, golpeándolas con poco tino. La multitud los aclamaba. Los tributos estaban distraídos, era hora de que Ahenobarbus cumpliera con su deber.

El primer tributo que vio fue el chico del Seis. Aún estaba congelado al lado de su compañera de distrito, temblando por el shock. Matarlo fue tan fácil. Blandir el machete y ¡pop! ahí va su cabeza. Como un pollo en la sopa del domingo. Mamá siempre hizo la mejor sopa del domindo. La pistola sonó nuevamente.

La chica del uno no se había movido de su pedestal. Sostenía su túnica sobre sus ojos, escondiendo la cabeza de la carnicería. Ni siquiera notó a Ahenobarbus venir. Su muerte fue un poco más sucia. Estaba demasiado arriba como para alcanzar su cabeza así que tuvo que atravesarla con el machete.

La sangre mojó la tierra y salpicó su túnica. Olía como la guerra.

Muchas peleas se habían iniciado para entonces. El chico del 5 había ganado la suya y con nuevos bríos corrió a enfrentarse al hombre del 2. Un golpe de la hoja tomó el brazo del chico. Ahenobarbus no se paró a ver si había muerto.

Las cosas comenzaron a volverse borrosas. Ahenobarbus se defendió de varios ataques pero no mató a nadie, o al menos creía que no había matado a nadie. Varios cuerpos yacían inertes en la tierra. Notó a Cassia tirada al pie de su pedestal con un hacha en el pecho. Sus ojos seguían bonitos.

Ahenobarbus ignoró al resto de las luchas a su al rededor. Dejaría que los tributos dispuestos a pelear se agotaran unos a otros. En su lugar encontró a tres niñas tomándose de las manos en una parte alejada de la arena, justo bajo el palco presidencial. Cabezas de colores y sombreros de plumas se congregaron sobre él al proceder a terminar con ellas una por una. Flores y pañuelos le llovieron al instante.

—¡Agua! —pidió— ¿Alguien tiene agua?

Una botella de agua cayó en su mano. Tomó un trago y brindó por la dama que la había aventado y después por el presidente. Éste alzó su copa de vino y bebió con él. El corazón de Ahenobarbus dio un salto, sólo podía imaginarse lo que estaría pensando su padre.

El hombre del 2 comenzaba a pensar que los Juegos del Hambre serían la batalla más sencilla de su vida cuando se encontró frente a frente con Jon y Ryla Undersee.

—¿Has venido a terminar lo que empezaste Romero? —preguntó Jon haciendo una finta.

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber, Undersee —contestó Ahenobarbus desviando el golpe.

—Tu deber —Jon escupió en el suelo— ¿El saqueo del Tres era tu deber? ¿La masacre de las minas de hierro? ¿Las rastrevíspulas en el Siete? ¿El Distrito Trece?

—No estuve en ninguno de ésos lugares y lo sabes Undersee. Me quedé en el Dos. Tu viniste a mi.

La hoz y el machete se encontraron una y otra vez.

—Lamento lo de tu hermano, Ahenobarbus. Pero estábamos peleando por nuestra libertad.

—¡Nosotros peleábamos por nuestro hogar! —rugió Ahenobarbus—. Viniste a mi casa, robaste, espiaste y engañaste hasta el punto en que te tratábamos como un hermano. ¿Y cómo nos pagaste? ¡Intentaste matarnos! ¡Tu y tus padres y tus amigos rebeldes casi acaban con todos!

Las hojas afiladas se encontraban cada vez más seguido y con más fuerza. Ahenobarbus tenía más habilidad pero Jon seguía fresco. Ryla no interfirió, sólo corría el riesgo de poner a su hermano en peligro si lo intentaba.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije Romero? ¿La noche antes de que escapara?

—Lo recuerdo —gruñó Ahenobarbus— Y no te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo.

—La muerte no tiene sentido alguno. Es la forma en que vivimos la que le da sentido a la muerte de aquellos que amamos.

Ahenobarbus rugió y levantó su machete, pero su enojo y pena lo detuvieron y sintió el escozor del acero sobre su piel. Ni siquiera escuchó el silbido de la multitud. Sólo estaba él y el dolor y Undersee.

Ahenobarbus le dio a su enemigo un último regalo. Le quitó la lanza de las manos a Ryla. Distraída por el movimiento repentino y tomada por sorpresa por la fuerza del hombre, ni Jon ni Ryla tuvieron tiempo de contraatacar. Giró la lanza y los atravesó a ambos, matándoles en el acto. Al final ninguno se vio forzado a llorar por el otro, ni por un minuto.

Ahenobarbus echaba fuego por los ojos al mirar el cuerpo del chico del 12. La pistola sonó dos veces. Jon Undersee no era un guerrero, había sido un espía, un táctico brillante. Un digno enemigo.

Y por un corto periodo de tiempo, Ahenobarbus lo llamó un buen amigo.

El mundo se volvió rojo. La arena se convirtió en una mancha de sangre y dolor. Ahenobarbus gritó y cargó contra todo lo que se moviera como una tormenta en el Distrito 4. Todo lo cortaba, perseguía y mutilaba hasta quedar cubierto por un río de entrañas. No estaba seguro a quién estaba matando, si eran tributos, niños, rebeldes, Agentes de Paz, el presidente, sus padres o Jon Undersee. Todo lo que importaba era que matara. Todo lo que importaba era que los matara a todos antes de recuperar su habilidad de sentir.

Al final, sólo estaba arrodillado en la arena con un sordo dolor en las costillas, cortándole la garganta al chico del 8 mientras sonaban las trompetas y la gente gritaba su nombre. Una voz decía algo sobre el primer Vencedor, Ahenobarbus Romero.

Los primeros Juegos del Hambre duraron treinta y ocho minutos y terminaron con un Vencedor que mató a quince de sus oponentes.


	3. Luxe

Luxe:

Todo lo que era Ahenobarbus Romero, Luxe St. James era lo opuesto.

Al menos eso era lo que su madre seguía diciéndose mientras en carruaje traqueteaba por las calles empedradas del Distrito 1.

—Es un buen chico —murmura para sí acariciando la pasta de la carpeta de piel en su regazo—. Es un chico tan bueno.

Lo ha gritado también, la vez que lo tomaron, cuando su nombre salió de la urna en la cosecha. La niña ya estaba en el escenario, la hija de algún artesano que nadie extrañaría. Y entonces el representante del Capitolio, vestido de pies a cabeza en color azafrán y con girasoles en el cabello, había caminado a la siguiente urna y sacado un pedazo de papel y... y...

—¡No es justo! —había gritado mientras su esposo e hijo mayor la restringían—. ¡No es justo, es un buen chico!

Y era un buen chico. ¡Era un St. James!

No era justo.

El carruaje saltó gracias a un agujero en el cuelo y las hojas y pedazos de papel resbalaron de sus piernas. Las tomó rápida y desesperadamente, apretándolas contra su pecho cuando las hubo recogido todas. Eran tan hermosos, los dibujos de su hijo. Los miró otra vez al acomodarlos, bocetos de perros y caballos, carruajes, fuentes y flores. Retratos de las hermanas de Luxe le sonrieron desde abajo, como en la vida real. Había unas cuantas de la chica con la que Luxe había estado saliendo. Gemma, si recordaba bien. Era una dulce chiquilla, aunque no de una buena familia. Tampoco rebelde, claro que no. El Distrito 1 tenía muy pocos de ésos para empezar, pero aún así, no era una St. James.

Pero Gemma había muerto hacía dos años, en el último intento fatal de los rebeldes de tomar el Dsitrito. Casi había sido un alivio, aunque jamás le diría eso a Luxe. El pobre ya había sufrido suficiente. Así como el Distrito 1.

Los jardines volvían a florecer, las fuentes a gorgotear, las tiendas se llenaban al abrir y todo el que podía trabajar tenía comida en la mesa. El Distrito 1 se había salvado de la mayoría de los horrores de los días oscuros, incluso más que el Capitolio. Unos cuantos ataques terroristas, muchos disturbios de la clase baja de la ciudad, y esos horribles charlajos, pero nada más. La familia St. James había apoyado activamente al Capitolio por supuesto y a cambio nos proveían con todo. La posibilidad de hacer exquisitas bolsas y carteras con la mejor piel, el taller, la tienda e incluso educación para sus hijos. Su esposo había organizado una cena para el comandante del Capitolio estacionado en el distrito muchas veces desde que inició la ocupación. La señora St. James había conocido a la Primera Dama en persona, tenía la foto en su escritorio.

Y aún así llamaron el nombre de Luxe.

Nadie esperaba que volviera a casa. Luxe siempre había sido diferente. No débil, no un cobarde, pero no tenía ningún interés en unirse a la milicia como su hermano, aunque la organización era simplemente ceremonial ahora. Él prefería hablar con los diseñadores de su padre sobre el arte de tintar el cuero que aprender lo verdaderamente necesario para administrar el negocio familiar. Y estaba siempre dibujando, con las manos llenas de grafito y los papeles de largas y acertadas líneas que lo hacían parecer vivo.

—Te amamos —había dicho ella en el Palacio de Justicia antes de que el tren se lo llevara. _Te extrañaremos,_ casi había dicho. Casi.

—¿Señora? —la voz del conductor llega desde fuera—. Hemos llegado.

—Gracias, platino —dice. Le da a la carpeta en su mano un último apretón y arregla sus faldas. Platino mantiene la puerta abierta y la ayuda a bajar.

—¿Espero aquí? —pregunta ansioso, mirando a la figura parada en el puente y la Sra. St. James reprime el impulso de golpearlo. No tiene derecho a asustarse. No de su hijo. No ha sido su culpa. En lugar de eso, alisa su vestido y le pide que espere hasta que ella vuelva con su pequeño.

El puente era hermoso, como todo en el Distrito 1. Mármol tallado con formas fantasiosas de aves, árboles y danzantes. El puente del amor, lo llamaban, y no por nada. La señora St. James sabía que Luxe había venido aquí con Gemma muchas veces, habiéndolo visto escabullirse a media noche a la casa. Le había dado la regañina de su vida y al menos tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado, pero su esposo insistía en guiñarle el ojo y pronto los tres habían comenzado a reír.

Pensó que lo encontraría aquí. No estaba en un error. Las madres casi nunca se equivocan.

El chico se recargaba en el barandal, viendo a una familia de patos navegar cerca de la orilla. Alto para sus dieciséis, a penas comenzaba a embarnecer. El cabello dorado, la marca de los hijos del Distrito 1, le caía elegantemente en la frente.

El sol escocía la piel y por un momento Luxe se disolvió y lo reemplazó el niño que estaba parado y temblando en la arena mientras el gong sonaba. La Arena había sido llenada con piedras y grandes rocas en vez de arena éste año, lo cual les daba a los tributos lugares para esconderse y armas, todo al mismo tiempo, por lo que no había cuchillos, hachas o espadas.

La Sra. St. James tuvo que mirar, era obligatorio y había cámaras en su casa. Pero había escondido su cara en un pedazo de seda y no hubo fuerza en el mundo que la obligara a mirar hasta que las trompetas sonaron cuatro horas después. Entonces vio a un chico, parado en una roca, sus manos, cara y pecho cubiertos de sangre y una piedra llena de porquería en su mano. Era su niño. Y entonces el miedo volvió.

El momento pasó y su hijo volvió a estar parado en el puente, limpio, guapo, suyo.

 _No fue su culpa. Además, no es nada como el mounstro del año pasado. Sólo mató a dos._

—¿Luxe? —pregunta subiendo el puente, su falda siseando por el suelo tras ella—. ¿Bebé? Es mamá.

Él no la miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en el río, una piedra en la mano

Ya va a ser hora de la cena cariño, y nos preocupamos por ti. Cook preparó tus favoritos. Estofado Venison, roast beef y budín de naranja. ¡Incluso ha conseguido fresas para el postre! Hace tanto que no comemos fresas.

Siguió inmóvil, ni siquiera un parpadeo.

Papá no trabaja hoy hasta tarde y tu hermano también está en casa. Incluso el abuelo pudo venir del Capitolio. Todos esperan que llegues.

Luxe volteó la cara hacia ella. Sus ojos miraron a través de su cuerpo, como si no pudiera enfocar nada de lo que veía. Entonces vio los bocetos y papeles en sus brazos y de movió hacia ellos, rápida e involuntariamente. La Sra. St. James tomó su oportunidad.

—Traje algunos de tus bocetos. ¿Recuerdas éstos? Creí que podríamos verlos juntos, siempre me gustó éste. Opal decía que se veía gorda pero tu dijiste que era el material con el que trabajabas, no tu forma de dibujar. Te regañé por eso.

Sacó otro de la pila —Y éste otro, la fuente en la plaza. Hasta parece que el agua saldrá de la página. —Tardó mucho en darse cuenta que lo último que Luxe necesitaba era un recuerdo de la plaza donde su nombre había sido llamado y desesperada sacó otro papel.

—Y aquí hay uno de la vieja Sra. Melberthy antes de que muriera, y el gran árbol en el jardín y... —su voz murió al sacar un dibujo de Gemma. Intentó meterlo de nuevo pero él lo tomó de sus manos. Lo miró por un largo tiempo.

La Sra. St. James deseó que llorara. Aunque sea una lágrima. Dos semanas antes, su hijo habría llorado por menos.

—Bebé —dice gentil quitándole el dibujo de las manos—, no fue tu culpa. Nada de ésto ha sido tu culpa.

Luxe gruñó —Lo es —dijo.

—¡No, no es así! El alcalde habló con tu padre la noche posterior a que te eligieran. Tu nombre no debía estar en la urna, fue un error. Nunca debiste haber ido al Capitolio. Bebé, no fue tu culpa.

Luxe suspira. Su mano derecha aprieta la piedra tan fuerte que sus nudillos se han puesto blancos.

—¿Viste los Juegos Mama?

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —su voz más dura de lo que pretendía porque intentó ocultar el sollozo—. Eres un buen chico. Eres un St. James

—Soy un Vencedor —replicó—. Lo único por lo que me recordarán será por matar gente. Por ser un asesino.

—¡No eres un...!

—¿No Mama? —Luxe se volteó hacia ella y la miró, realmente la miró por primera vez. Sus ojos daban miedo—. La niña del Diez sólo quería esconderse, ni siquiera estaba peleando. Pero sólo había cinco de nosotros y había estado en aquella Arena por tres malditas horas y lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería salir de ahí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella. La roca dejó una marca en su cabeza y fue tan extraño. Pensé que sangraría pero no lo hizo —ella quería moverse, quería correr puente abajo hacia su carruaje y no voltear nunca pero sus pies la mantuvieron en su lugar—. El chico del Siete, él sí que sangró. Cuando sólo quedábamos los dos. Tuve que golpearlo nueve veces hasta que por fin dejó de moverse. Tres más de las que él me golpeó a mi. Le arranqué una oreja, la recuerdo en el suelo. Y el gritaba yo también.

Su voz se quebró y tiró la piedra al río. Los patos gritaron asustados y se dispersaron en un alboroto de aleteos. Su hijo no parecía verla.

—Eso es por lo que me recordarán. Es lo que celebrarán cada año por el resto de mi vida. Mira a Ahenobarbus, los tours, las entrevistas y el especial de televisión. Eso es lo que harán conmigo Mama. Al Distrito Uno no le importará que sea un St. James, o un niño que quería volver a casa. Siempre seré el primer Vencedor. La primera celebridad asesina. —La señora St. James calló por un momento enorme. Se acercó a el y le arregló el cabello.

—Les diré a todos que llegarás tarde —dijo—. No te quedes aquí mucho tiempo, recuerda que hay fresas.

Dejó los papeles llenos de dibujos en la barandilla del puente y caminó puente abajo. No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para imaginarlos cayendo al río como flores de otoño.


	4. Orchus

Orchus es el vencedor que todos olvidaron.

Aún hay registros de él por supuesto. Todos los juegos son preservados en holodiscos y archivados en la Biblioteca Nacional, su estatua está en la avenida de los campeones mirando por encima del hombro a todos los que pasan por ahí con todos los demás; leen su nombre todos los años en la pequeña lista de vencedores de su distrito antes de cada cosecha pero aparte de eso hay muy poca evidencia de que existió. No había entrevistas y sus Juegos nunca figuran en el Gran recuento de los mejores Juegos del Hambre que pasan en la televisión capitalina entre el Tour de la victoria y los Juegos. Nadie recuerda que haya ido al Capitolio a ejercer como mentor, es sólo un nombre que se menciona y se olvida.

Venía del distrito Once, eso es sabido. Nadie recuerda a su familia o siquiera si tenía alguna. Probablemente un huérfano de guerra, un niño abandonado como tantos otros en ésos días. Para el momento en que los terceros Juegos del Hambre llegaron a Panem la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta de la realidad que se les había venido encima y que no terminaría pronto. El Capitolio había erradicado los últimos vestigios de resistencia y el muro al rededor del distrito ya se construía. Los muy viejos, los muy jóvenes y los enfermos comenzaban a morir de hambre cosechando kilos y kilos de comida. Muchos padres, en especial los que tenían grandes familias abandonaron a sus pequeños en el Centro Comunitario o se escapaban entre el muro a medio construir hacia el bosque y volvían solos. Quizás Orchus era uno de éstos niños, nadie lo sabe con certeza, ni siquiera tenía un apellido. Pero todo lo que el Capitolio necesitaba era un nombre que escribir en la papeleta cada año, así que "Orchus" bastaba.

Hay un par de personas en el distrito que aún recuerdan y están dispuestas a hablar, por un precio. Grove es una de esas, tráiganle una suave pasta para que alivie el dolor de sus encías y tengan un par de horas libres y podrán escuchar unas cuantas historias sobre el distrito en el que ha pasado casi cien años.

—Orchus era un chico dulce. Simple, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero? No hablaba mucho, gruñía de vez en cuando y le gustaba apuntar cosas con su dedo. También chiflaba, tenía un tono claro y penetrante que todos los charlajos captaban al instante —entonces intentará chiflar ella misma para intentar mostrarte de lo que habla. Si tienes suerte, nada pasará y si no quizá termines con la cara llena de pasta de encías.

»Trabajaba en los huertos, todos lo hacían ¿sabes? Un chico grande como él que podía cargar canastas de fruta en los camiones, una en cada mano cuando hombres adultos sólo podían con una. En ése tiempo los agentes no estaban tan mal. Claro, uno que otro era realmente cruel, los del Capitolio, pero había muchos del Dos y otros lados. Algunos incluso habían peleado por los rebeldes y ahora sólo intentaban sobrevivir, ¿sabes? Lo dejaban comer un poco de fruta al final del día si les transportaba los grandes barriles de agua y cerveza. Terminó siendo uno de los mejor alimentados del distrito, no es una sorpresa que creciera tanto —esto era verdad. Orchus era enorme, su ficha oficial de los Juegos del Hambre que aparece en los casinos, parques de diversiones y aerodeslizadores de lujo es evidencia de ello.

ORCHUS: Distrito 11

EDAD: 17

ALTURA: 1.95 mts

PESO: 111 kg.

POSIBILIDADES: 4-1

Grove afirma que Orchus era "simple" y ciertamente no parece estar muy consciente de lo que está pasando a su alrededor durante sus juegos. Se portó dócil cuando fue cosechado, caminando hacia el agente de paz que lo condujo a su lugar en el podio. La multitud reaccionó con confusión más que otra cosa ya que nadie parecía reconocer el nombre.

En años previos los tributos habían sido metidos en celdas bajo la arena antes de los Juegos al día siguiente pero las torpes e incómodas batallas de los primeros dos Juegos habían comenzado a producir quejas entre la audiencia que quería ver tributos más excitantes, no sólo un frenético ávido de sangre y un muchacho con una roca que tuvo suerte. La solución fue implementar un día de entrenamientos y los tributos fueron llevados a un hotel mientras tanto. Orchus ni siquiera dejó el hotel para entrenar y su escolta se olvidó de recordarle porque tenía una importante fiesta a la que asistir.

Los terceros Juegos fueron en la misma arena que los dos pasados. Quienes pudieron pagar los boletos para ver el espectáculo en vivo se arremolinaron una vez más en las gradas para ver a los tributos pelear bajo el sol de verano. Los oficiales encargados del espectáculo y glamour de los Juegos, quienes adquirieron rápidamente el mote de "Vigilantes" decidieron revitalizar las cosas incluyendo algunas trampas en la arena, que éste año era un campo masivo de flores silvestres.

Este fue el primer año que los tributos murieron sin ser asesinados por un oponente. Dos fueron tragados por arenas movedizas, uno fue atravesado por un toro salvaje que los Vigilantes soltaron para romper la pelea entre los chicos del 2, 5 y 9.

Orchus ni siquiera se movió de su pedestal. No parecía notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se agachó un par de veces a recoger una de las flores y una quedó en su oreja. La multitud lo abucheaba a veces, se reía de él otras, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba en favor de otros tributos más divertidos.

Cuando los Juegos quedaron reducidos a Orchus y una particularmente viciosa chica del 4 la conclusión parecía inevitable. Ella había logrado salir victoriosa de una batalla de casi una hora con el par del 7 y era la favorita del público por mucho. Los patrocinadores le aventaban joyas y botellas de agua e incluso medicina volaba por encima del muro de la arena. El video oficial de los Juegos muestra el momento en que ella se da cuenta de que el último objetivo es el chico grande y simplón del 11. La sonrisa en su rostro no es malvada, es de puro alivio. Ella volverá a casa.

Levantó su guadaña y corrió a través de las flores abalanzándose sobre la plataforma del chico. Orchus parece sobresaltado y como un niño que ha visto que otro se acerca demasiado a sus juguetes avienta a la muchacha con una terrible fuerza antes de que ella pueda moverse. Ella cae del pedestal y las flores a su al rededor colapsan, enviándola a una trampa de pinchos metros abajo.

Cientos de caras miran al chico en la arena sin poder creerlo. Orchus toma otra flor.

Es difícil determinar lo que pasó después de eso. No hay registros de la ceremonia de victoria o el tour de Orchus, ni siquiera se sabe si pasaron estos eventos aunque Grove insiste en que al menos el tour sí lo hizo con el mentor de Orchus dando los discursos por él. Hay un par de clips de los dos juntos con los otros vencedores en los años siguientes, bien vestido pero nunca hablando. Sin prestar atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, usualmente jugando con algo en sus manos.

Lo que sabemos es que Orchus dejó de ir al Capitolio al entrar en la primera década de los Juegos. Mags insiste en que nunca lo vio y su memoria es mucho más confiable que la de Grove. Podemos presumir que Orchus vivió en su casa en la Villa de los Vencedores. El Capitolio estaba contento con dejarlo en paz y que Panem se olvidara de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar al ganar con un sólo empujón, ciertamente no era un buen espectáculo.

Tomó una década más para que el nombre de Orchus volviera al ojo público, cuando Wren Lessia ganó los veinteavos Juegos del Hambre. Los reporteros se arremolinaron fuera de su casa para averiguar lo que pensaba de la nueva campeona del Once, con los estilistas pisándoles los talones para asegurarse de que estaría listo para la cámara.

La casa estaba vacía. Lo había estado por años.

El descubrimiento dio paso a muchos términos, de empleos y de otras cosas. No se suponía que los Vencedores desaparecieran de la nada. Por un tiempo hubo un furor en los altos mandos del Capitolio que se concentraban en buscarlo a como diera lugar. Muchos temían que hubiera averiguado la verdad sobre el 13 y se les hubiera unido; otros insistían en que se encontraba más allá del muro, en el bosque; y otros tantos se preguntaban si no era posible que simplemente se hubiese casado y mudado con su familia a algún otro lado del enorme distrito.

Nadie nunca lo encontró y la historia oficial era que Orchus había sufrido de una rara y fatal enfermedad del corazón. Pero el Capitolio no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que el anuncio fue recibido por un coro de: "¿Orchus quién?", seguido de todos los presentes volviendo a sus rutinas diarias.

En los años que siguieron la memoria de Orchus se perdió excepto por unos cuantos ancianos de su distrito y los más fanáticos coleccionistas y entusiastas de los Juegos del Hambre en el Capitolio. Un holojuego en forma de trivia de los Juegos tuvo que ser retirado del mercado por reemplazar a Orchus con un campeón inexistente del distrito 2 y éstos fans se habían quejado.

Sin embargo, cada par de años un rumor salía a flote de que Orchus seguía vivo en algún lado; en el Distrito 4 decían, en una cabaña frente al mar. O en el Capitolio, sometido a extraños experimentos. Estos rumores eran yesca, ardían rápido e igual de rápido se apagaban.

Se convirtió en una broma común en el distrito 11 que algún anciano intentara engañar a sus nietos "confesándoles" que él era el vencedor perdido. Muchos de ellos terminaban riendo y otros insistían con fervor, usualmente los que eran tan viejos que habían caído en la demencia o los que no entendían cuando una broma deja de ser graciosa.

Los entrevistadores e investigadores indican que uno de los últimos vivía en una choza cerca de una de las villas de naranjas. Entretenía a los niños cuando sus padres trabajaban horas extras con historias de cuando había ido al Capitolio muchos años atrás y cómo había ganado los Juegos sólo con sus dos manos.

—Mi hija amaba esas historias —dice un antiguo trabajador del huerto en una entrevista—. Regresaba a casa con un montón de cuentos en la cabeza y su Ma y yo teníamos que calmarla. Estaba muy triste cuando le dije que su amigo no podía ser un Vencedor. Orchus murió muchos, muchos años atrás, le dije y además todos los que lo recuerdan dicen que no podía hablar.

Si es que había algo de verdad en lo que decía el hombre, jamás lo sabremos ya que ni él ni la niña viven para confirmar la información. Ella fue cosechada a la edad de doce años para los 74 Juegos del Hambre y murió tras aliarse con la Vencedora que se convertiría en el Sinsajo.

El anciano fue ejecutado seis meses después durante el Tour de la Victoria de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark por silbar cuatro notas y levantar tres dedos a modo de saludo.

El silbido era claro y penetrante e incluso cuando el sonido de las balas cesó, las aves seguían reproduciéndolo.


	5. Wheaton

Reprodujeron el momento una y otra vez en las televisiones de Panem.

Los comentaristas se habían quedado sin palabras y las reacciones variaban entre shock, risa, burla y pena. Incluso los Vencedores pasados, o al menos los dos que se podían ver en cámara expresaron sorpresa.

El proceso de voluntariado había sido descrito tanto en el manifiesto como en el reglamento de los Juegos del Hambre e incluso era mencionado en el Tratado de la Traición pero aún así y en palabras del analista de la CJC (Cadena de Juegos del Capitolio) de cabello cerúleo, nadie esperaba que alguien de hecho _lo hiciera._

Su grupo de expertos, celebridades y asistentes de vigilantes todos opinaban lo mismo, reían y hacían comentarios ingeniosos antes de reproducir el clip una vez más.

* * *

La brisa de verano recorre los campos de trigo y cebada en el distrito más grande de Panem. La capital del Distrito 9 no es una ciudad en sí y en realidad no es el centro de nada. Más bien es un campo que ha quedado inutilizado por los químicos de las bombas que cayeron en el distrito durante los días oscuros. Un par de silos en ruinas enmarcan el nuevo Edificio de Justicia y las semi-construidas tiendas y centros administrativos que albergarán a la nueva e importada clase mercante.

A parte de eso no hay nada más que campos dorados y cielos azules. La población del 9 está esparcida en pequeños pueblitos y aldeas así que se han hecho cosechas preliminares un mes antes para determinar a los individuos que tendrán que hacer el viaje al Edificio de Justicia el día de la cosecha definitiva.

Los quinientos individuos sin suerte se juntan al rededor del escenario intentando ocultar sus lágrimas y caras pálidas. Sus padres y familiares están parados detrás de ellos con expresiones duras y rígidas mientras el alcalde lee el Tratado de Traición e introduce al mentor y escolta de los tributos. La escolta dice algo insultante sin querer en una voz chillona antes de meter la mano en la urna y sacar los nombres.

Minutos después una chica de catorce años y uno de quince están parados en el escenario con sus almidonadas y percudidas ropas de cosecha. Ella está llorando sin reparo y él muerde su labio intentando no hacer contacto visual con su madre que también llora desconsolada. La escolta inicia el deslucido aplauso y murmura algo sobre los voluntarios antes de pedirle a los tributos que la sigan adentro.

Y entonces se escucha la voz.

—¡Yo me ofrezco como voluntario!

Las cabezas giran, los gritos se cortan, hay confusión en el escenario. Un muchacho camina entre la multitud. Alto, musculoso y guapo. Quien sea que está detrás de la cámara se enfoca en su barba partida, sus ojos verdes, sus amplios hombros. Ni siquiera estaba entre los niños elegibles y ya caminaba al escenario antes de que alguien pidiera a los voluntarios.

El alcalde parece aturdido, la escolta se debate entre la sorpresa y la emoción. El camarógrafo no sabe qué reacción tomar primero pero escoge la del mentor por unos segundos. Él está sentado en su silla, congelado y más blanco que la nieve.

—¡Hola guapo! —exclama la escolta—. Ven aquí, sube, sube… ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —le pregunta al chico que había sido cosechado. Él brinca y se sacude el shock corriendo escaleras abajo a los brazos de su madre. La escolta se aclara la garganta y le pregunta al nuevo chico su nombre.

—Wheaton Vale, dieciocho. El tributo del Distrito Nueve.

Ahora todas las cámaras están sobre la cara del mentor, centrándose en el miedo y dolor en los ojos idénticos del hombre. Logran capturar unos segundos más el momento antes de que Wheaton Vale y su compañera de distrito desaparezcan dentro del Edificio de Justicia junto con el alcalde y el mentor.

* * *

El clip acaba.

—Quizá tiene una novia en el Capitolio —sugirió alguien. Quizá está hambriento de fama; quizá tiene un crush con Ahenobarbus; quizá sólo quiere morir.

Risas en los estudios, bromas en televisión. Brindis en los bares y clubes y apuestas ligeras en las calles. Pero para Wheaton Vale los Juegos no son asunto de risa, son la última apuesta. Wheaton se presentó como voluntario para salvar la vida de su padre. Su padre y su mentor.

Los creadores originales de los Juegos habían planeado que los Vencedores apoyaran a los tributos en Juegos futuros, pero obviamente esto causaba una desventaja para los distritos sin campeón, así que los Vigilantes encontraron individuos en cada distrito que tuvieran experiencia en combate, conocimiento de otros distritos y el Capitolio. Personas con la motivación adecuada: prisioneros de guerra.

Los líderes reales de la rebelión habían sido ejecutados o muertos en combate, sólo quedaban agitadores, oficiales menores y gente con habilidades que el Capitolio aún podía usar. Los doce rebeldes elegidos eran liberados de prisión durante un mes al año para participar como mentores en los Juegos. Si su tributo ganaba ellos obtendrían el perdón, otra muestra de la piedad y generosidad del Capitolio.

Barley Vale era uno de éstos hombres. Había sido capitán de una pequeña unidad que había tomado la estación de tren antes de ser aplastados por fuerzas del 2. Había perdido a todos los soldados a su cargo, había perdido a su esposa en un bombardeo y ahora estaba seguro que perdería a su hijo en los cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Wheaton Vale tenía otras ideas.

Al subir al tren Wheaton guiñaba y sonreía a las cámaras del Capitolio. Sabía que era bien parecido, suficientes hijas de granjeros y mozas de taberna le habían dicho aquello. Podría usarlo, se dijo. Su escolta estaba medio enamorada de él antes de salir del distrito.

Los tributos fueron metidos en un hotel otra vez antes y después del entrenamiento. Wheaton se aseguró de quitarse toda la ropa que pudo mientras blandía espadas, lanzaba lanzas y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo sabiendo que también habría cámaras en el gimnasio.

Estaba en lo cierto y al tiempo que el sol marcaba la mitad del día anterior a los Juegos todas las estaciones de noticias y todos los entusiastas de los Juegos clamaban por una entrevista con el "guapo, delicioso y candente voluntario". Los Vigilantes se negaron rotundamente, diciendo que no era justo entrevistar a uno sin entrevistarlos a todos. Los reporteros accedieron y pidieron una entrevista con todos los tributos. Tomó un comentario inocente de la primera dama diciendo que le encantaría escuchar la historia de Wheaton para que los Vigilantes pusieran manos a la obra trayendo a los mejores diseñadores de las mejores casas de Panem para vestir a los desconcertados tributos y llevarlos a los estudios de la CJC para unas cortas entrevistas.

Por fortuna, Barley Vale encontró el tiempo para decirle a Wheaton que ofrecerse de voluntario para salvar a su padre de la prisión no era algo que se pudiera mencionar en televisión nacional. Wheaton logró inventarse una historia acerca de querer ver el lugar que había visto nacer a su madre y ganar suficiente dinero para construir su propio gimnasio. El Capitolio amó cada palabra.

A pesar de su apariencia, a pesar de ser el primer voluntario y el primer tributo que apeló a los instintos básicos del Capitolio, Wheaton casi pierde los Juegos antes de empezar la pelea.

La arena aquél año estaba surcada por muros bajos de piedra. Escaleras de piedra y de madera ayudaban a los tributos a moverse por la arena mientras la multitud chillaba a su al rededor. Wheaton era uno de los pocos que corrió directamente a la pila de armas cuando el gong sonó y logró tomar una lanza antes de que lo emboscaran los chicos del 1, 2 y 7.

Determinados a eliminar a quien consideraban la mayor amenaza unieron fuerzas para atacarlo simultáneamente. El chico del 9 se ganó una daga en la pierna y un profundo corte en la espalda antes de que un golpe de adrenalina lo ayudara a trepar el primer muro.

Entonces comenzó un juego del gato y el ratón. Wheaton habría sido superado por la alianza de no ser porque ellos se detenían a eliminar a los demás competidores antes de volver a la cacería. Wheaton mató a la chica del 3 sin querer cuando la estrelló contra un muro mientras corría por su vida. Herido y armado con un arma poco familiar no habría tenido oportunidad alguna de no ser por la novedad introducida en los cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Los Vigilantes habían puesto un alto a los espectadores que lanzaban suministros a la arena. Ahora, las gradas inferiores estaban reservadas para aquellos que pagaban una suma en favor de un tributo en particular. La cuota los metía en la zona exclusiva pero debían dar dinero adicional si querían comprar agua, vendas e incluso armas para su tributo siempre y cuando éste pudiera llegar a la urna correcta.

Le tomó a Wheaton dos horas pero finalmente de tambaleó entre la arena bajo la marca 9M. Sus patrocinadores le mandaron agua, barras de energía y vendas antes de que sus perseguidores lo encontraran. Casi dos docenas de capitolinos le lanzaron fajos de dinero al vendedor hasta que pudieron juntar suficiente dinero para una guadaña.

Con un arma que había usado casi toda su vida Wheaton tenía una ventaja. La batalla duró veintisiete sangrientos minutos y terminó con Wheaton parado sobre los tres cuerpos, con una herida que le costaría parte del hígado y sin una oreja pero vivo.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer a partir de ahí fue esperar a que el chico del cuatro terminara con su compañera de distrito antes de sucumbir a sus heridas. Las trompetas sonaron.

Las entrevistas se mezclaron con las fiestas y todos los que se habían logrado colar en el palco 9M fueron personalmente invitados al banquete del Vencedor. Wheaton pasó la mayor parte de la noche buscando a su padre pero el Jefe de los Vigilantes le dijo que Barley había vuelto al 9 y el perdón oficial había sido redactado, que ahora sólo debía disfrutar.

De vuelta al distrito 9 Wheaton fue recibido como un héroe y poco tiempo después le dieron las llaves de su casa en la Villa de los Vencedores. Al día siguiente recibió una carta informándole que su padre había sido totalmente perdonado por sus crímenes de sedición pero lo habían tenido que ejecutar por los crímenes cometidos durante dicha sedición, incluyendo robo, sabotaje y espionaje.

 _Felices Juegos del Hambre y felicidades por tu victoria,_ decía la carta.

 _Sinceramente el Presidente Lucius._

 _Y que la suerte continúe estando a tu favor._


	6. Platinum

«—Bueno —pensó Platinum cuando la plataforma quedó firme en su lugar—. Ciertamente se han lucido este año.»

El agua llegaba en pequeñas olas al rededor de su pedestal, la multitud rugía a su al rededor y los otros tributos iban poniéndose en posición igual que él. Todos tenían una expresión de miedo y rápidamente compuso una similar. No ayudaría en nada que se viera demasiado ansioso y preparado, no cuando puso tanto cuidado en parecer un completo idiota.

Era la misma arena de siempre por supuesto pero los Vigilantes habían tirado la casa por la ventana para los quintos Juegos del Hambre y la habían inundado. Troncos hacían de pasillos, flotando en el agua refulgente, creando una especie de laberinto con madera y agua en vez de arbustos como los del parque en el centro del Distrito 1. Algunos de los tributos estaban cerca de los troncos, otros estaban más lejos. Las armas estaban en medio de la arena pero este año la pila era diminuta.

Platinum miró a su alrededor hasta localizar el palco privado marcado con el 1M. La gente lo saludaba frenética desde el balcón, sus patrocinadores como comenzaba a llamarlos la gente. Estaban ansiosos por verlo pelear, querían verlo ganar. Eran los únicos, sin contar a sus pocos amigos del club de pelea en la casa comunitaria.

El presidente Lucius estaba de pie, dando el mismo discurso de los años pasados y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía quedarse en la plataforma y dejar que los tributos más débiles se mataran entre ellos; de esa forma estaría a salvo por unos minutos y era poco probable que todos supieran nadar.

También podía lanzarse al agua y rogar por ser de los primeros en llegar a las armas; si lo hacía se arriesgaba a pelear desde el inicio. Aunque si esperaba era muy poco probable que pudiera poner sus manos en un arma después y tendría que llegar ileso a su balcón esperado que sus fans capitolinos tuvieran suficiente dinero para darle algo útil.

El presidente ya levantaba el pañuelo y ahora en verdad no tenía más que segundos. Mientras el pedazo de roja seda caía al agua los pensamientos de Platinum se desviaron inexplicablemente a su mentor.

Pero Luxe no había sido de mucha ayuda; desde el momento en que los nombres habían salido de las urnas todo había sido sobre Rubí. Lo que Rubí usaría para las entrevistas, el arma en que Rubí tendría que enfocarse en los entrenamientos; visitas a importantes ministros del Capitolio con boletos gratis en el palco de Rubí. Platinum había odiado en seguida a la pequeña princesa, sólo había bastado media hora en el tren. Incluso ahora, a un instante de comenzar los Juegos tuvo que reprimir una ola de enojo hacia su mentor por desvivirse por completo por su compañera de distrito.

Luxe se quedaría en la plataforma y dejaría que los Juegos pasasen frente a él, así es como había ganado los suyos, apartándose del camino hasta que quedaron unos pocos. Por encima de todo Platinum no quería ser como su cobarde e inútil mentor, así que cuando sonó el gong se echó un clavado y nadó por su vida mientras la multitud gritaba.

Atravesó la arena con un par de limpias brazadas, siempre había sido un buen nadador, desde que se escapaba al río con otros huérfanos de guerra de la casa comunitaria a los doce. En unos pocos segundos llegó a uno de los troncos y se encaramó a él.

Algo enorme hizo que el tronco se balanceara incluso antes de que pudiera pararse. Platinum cayó y por poco no alcanzaba a agarrarse de la madera. A su derecha un grito sacudió la arena antes de convertirse en un desesperado gorgoteo. Platinum no quería ver pero sus ojos se movieron solos hacia la macha de sangre que se extendía por el agua como las delicadas orquídeas de los parques de casa. La pistola sonó y una oscura figura desapareció en el agua buscando un nuevo objetivo.

«—Mutos —pensó y le entraron unas extrañas ganas de reír—, en definitiva se lucieron»

Oficialmente se le había acabado el tiempo, una mirada rápida le confirmó que muchos tributos se habían quedado en sus pedestales, incapaces de nadar y aterrados del agua que los rodeaba, pero muchos otros ya habían llegado a las pasarelas de madera; estos tributos corrían con todo lo que tenían hacia la plataforma donde se interceptaban. Platinum hizo lo propio corriendo hacia el mismo lugar sabiendo que no sería el primero en llegar pero esperando que quedara algo que él pudiera usar.

La suerte estaba de su lado. Platinum se tropezó, cayó y con las puntas de los dedos logró alcanzar una espada justo cuando el chico del 4 lo atacaba con un mazo. Su rápida reacción salvó su cabeza de terminar hecha puré, pero el mazo se insertó en su bíceps. El grito que soltó fue tan estridente que algunas capitolinas fingieron desmayarse para que sus acompañantes las revivieran con sales aromáticas y champaña.

De cualquier manera era su brazo izquierdo y Platinum era diestro. El chico del 4 intentó atacar una vez más pero Platinum era demasiado rápido, ésa rapidez lo había salvado cuando sus padres habían volado en pedazos gracias a una bomba, le había ganado el respecto de los otros niños en la casa comunitaria y ahora, le ayudaba a clavar la espada en el corazón del pescador. Su enemigo gimió de sorpresa y cayó al agua. La pistola sonó.

Platinum miró el cuerpo por dos largos segundos, helado de incredulidad. «Maté a alguien. Acabo de matar a ése muchacho, maldita sea»

La distracción por poco le cuesta la vida pero logró levantar su espada a tiempo para bloquear el hacha de la chica del 7. Ella lo miró con los ojos endurecidos, enfocándose en su brazo herido. Atacó de forma agresiva, cada golpe enviando una punzada de dolor al cuerpo de Platinum. Su brazo se sentía como si alguien mantuviera un hierro candente sobre él. Se mordió el labio e intentó ignorar el dolor, era tiempo de ver si su estrategia servía de algo.

Platinum esquivó sus golpes fingiendo torpeza, haciendo que la confianza de la chica creciera cada vez más, ella lanzaba tajos a su cuello, costados, piernas; sin duda se había acordado del estúpido mono del Distrito 1 que se la pasaba tirando las armas y haciendo chistes malos el día de entrenamiento. Tenía habilidad sin duda pero dejaba su lado derecho abierto una y otra vez sin sospechar que su flacucho oponente sabía bastante sobre espadas.

Fue un error que le costó los Juegos.

Desde los primeros Juegos del Hambre, cuando él tenía doce, algunos chicos de la casa comunitaria habían practicado a pelear con espadas. Usaban palos de escoba o simples varas que encontraban tiradas y después de unos años de moretones y cicatrices Platinum había logrado desarrollar su agilidad natural y la había vertido en la pelea. Un par de agentes de paz les habían dado lecciones privadas en un callejón detrás del orfanato, apostando por quién de ellos ganaría. Platinum había usado estas lecciones para mantener a salvo su ración de comida de niños y niñas mucho más grandes que él. Ahora, mientras la chica del distrito maderero giraba y exponía su lado derecho Platinum clavó la espada en su pecho. Ella gritó, un grito largo y agudo antes de que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire.

Un disparo sonó y después un segundo. Platinum se giró pero su único oponente era el gran muchacho del 2 con el tributo masculino del 7 tirado a sus pies. El chico, un hombre en toda regla miró el brazo sangrante de Platinum y su propio corte en el costado.

—Podría usar un descanso —dijo él—. ¿Palco primero?

—Trato —acordó Platinum intentando que el dolor no se le notara en la cara. El otro asintió y corrió al otro lado de la arena. Platinum hizo lo mismo buscando su palco, el camino más corto era a través del agua pero no había forma de escapar de los mutos sin un brazo funcional así que navegó por las pasarelas sin cruzarse con nadie más. Después de todo sólo quedaban pocos sobrevivientes en el laberinto de madera y los demás seguían en sus pedestales.

Platinum llegó con sus patrocinadores al momento en que los gritos resonaron en la arena. Con alivio tomó una bebida energética y miró cómo los pedestales se hundían en el agua. Los tributos que seguían en ellos fueron dejados a su suerte en el agua, luchando por flotar. Platinum comió un par de barras de cereal y un sándwich de pollo y tocino, cinco balazos sonaron; tributos que o se ahogaron o fueron la comida de los mutos marinos. Tomó de un frasco que le adormeció el dolor del brazo y estaba por terminar de vendarlo cuando su compañera de distrito lo acorraló en el tronco de madera.

Rubí le sonrió, su cabello seguía perfecto y tenía una espada en la mano.

—Parece que has tenido un par de problemas Plat.

—Hice lo que pude —siseó Platinum—. Parece que tú no has tenido problema alguno. ¿De dónde sacaste la espada?

Rubí la giró en sus manos para que él viera los rubíes incrustados en el mango.

—Mis patrocinadores son han sido muy generosos. Luxe ha sido un encanto.

—Estoy seguro que sí —dijo Platinum pensando en todas las sesiones privadas de estrategia que Rubí y su mentor habían tenido en el tren rumbo al capitolio—. Así que tienes una linda espada. ¿Sabes usarla?

—Mi padre era un oficial de la Leal Milicia de Panem. He tenido un par de lecciones, muchas más de las que una rata de la casa comunitaria podría tener —dijo Rubí pasándose una mano por el pelo. Platinum casi sonrió.

—¿Por qué no ponemos tus lecciones a prueba? —preguntó y se abalanzó sobre ella.

La multitud chilló y vitoreó. Esto es lo que estuvieron esperando por años, la acción que buscaban. Dos tributos que supieran usar sus armas batiéndose en duelo de forma espectacular. Aún mejor, eran del mismo distrito y la cereza del pastel es que parecían odiarse a muerte.

Ella era rápida, confiada y centrada; él la mantenía a raya con un sólo brazo dejando que ella diera golpe tras golpe pero bloqueándola de inmediato. Nadie pudo determinar el momento en que cambiaron los papeles pero se volvió evidente cuando ella comenzó a gritar obscenidades de puro miedo y coraje, después rogó por su vida antes de caer al agua.

Platinum limpió la sangre se su espada y la levantó a modo de saludo hacia el palco de los Vencedores, sus ojos fijos en su mentor que estaba sentado entre Ahenobarbus y el extraño del 11. Incluso a ésa distancia pudo ver que toda la sangre había dejado la cara de Luxe. Platinum sí que sonrió esta vez.

No tuvo tiempo de encarar al del 2 al final porque el tributo del 3 de alguna manera logró incendiar algunas pasarelas acabando con el del 2 y otro chico. Desafortunadamente para el del 3 Platinum estaba del otro lado de la arena y la última muerte de Platinum fue fácil.

Las trompetas sonaron al final de lo que pronto se convirtió en los Juegos más aclamados y emocionantes hasta el momento.

Hay una cierta camaradería que uno adopta al haber ganado los Juegos, una que casi siempre sobrepasa lo que haya pasado antes de que el gong sonara. Tomó unos cuantos moretones y más de un colapso emocional pero cuando el tren volvió al Distrito 1 Luxe y Platinum habían formado lo que Mags llamaría la amistad más pasiva agresiva de la historia de Panem.


End file.
